


內心的歷練 1

by june8016



Category: Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Billy Batson - Freeform, Clark Kent - Freeform, Clark Kent/Billy Batson - Freeform, M/M, Shazam - Freeform, Superman - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/june8016/pseuds/june8016
Summary: 比利10歲加入聯盟12歲坦白身分，現在15歲克拉克與比利相差15歲，但克拉克早在比利8歲時就認識他了而克拉克在對比利長年的關注下感情開始變質，但不自知直到一次魔法的歷練他認清了自己他愛上了這個男孩，而布魯斯以家長的身分各種阻饒克拉克





	內心的歷練 1

SIAMÉS "The Wolf" 歌名  
...........................................................................  
每一天EACH AND EVERY DAY  
躲在阳光下HIDING FROM THE SUNSHINE  
在阴影中徘徊WANDERING IN THE SHADE  
年龄不大，年龄不大NOT TOO OLD, NOT TOO YOUNG  
每晚再次EVERY NIGHT AGAIN  
用月光跳舞DANCING WITH THE MOONLIGHT  
在很远的某个地方SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY 

"嘿!比利 你在唱甚麼?"看著邊打遊戲邊哼歌的比利，維克多好奇的問著  
"喔維克多，沒甚麼，最近在做訓練時一直在聽這首歌"  
"嗯?就是你在會議上提議的那個魔法?"  
"對，內心的歷練，可以面對自己的恐懼，認清自己的內心、觀察調整自己的心理狀態，你知道的我...恩...好吧我有心理問題"  
"不比利，不只有你，我們聯盟所有人都有，而且已正常人的眼光來看似乎都挺嚴重的"  
"恩，對，更麻煩的是我們不能找心理醫生，所以這個魔法歷練就很好用，所羅門說在東方的魔術師們叫這個...心魔的歷練，恩我覺得很貼切，戰勝心裡的惡魔...."  
"聽起來很邪惡?"  
"啊超邪惡的我跟你說...我第一次訓練的時候搞得痛哭流涕啊，但真的對我的心理狀態有幫助還可以梳理的我的精神力，而且這個歷練可以幫你們增加一點魔抗，喔尤其克拉克特別需要"  
"你在會議上說出這點時所有人都特別贊同，搞的超人顯得特別鬱悶"  
"其實你們所有人的魔抗差不多，布魯斯好點，但你知道的，喔每次那些反派們要腦控首選的都是超人，Holy moly 諸神保佑克拉克，雖然覺得他很可憐但作為吸引被控制的超人主要火力的坦克也就是我，更可憐!"

"哈哈!對!上次打那該死的法師時你大喊著超人!不要過來!!!  
結果他還是中標!然後你為了阻止他打的那裏的地形都變了，那個在岩壁上被打出的巨坑現在成為那個地區的觀光景點呢"  
"說到這個我就氣!就跟他說我可以讓我來就行!不要靠過來了，還好我已經開始熟練戰鬥中使用魔法，不然光靠物理攻擊怎麼可能就只有出現那個巨坑!"  
想到那次比利就忍不住揉著脖頸，能在物理上給神奇隊長造成傷害的生命極為少數，超人就是其一

"恩這也是你最近都不理超人的原因?"  
"也沒有不理，我只是不主動跟克拉克說話生點悶氣而已，反正我做甚麼他都知道，他現在一定正在監聽我說話"  
"甚麼?你認真的?!我們剛有說他的壞話嗎?"  
"恩哼!你完蛋啦維克多，開玩笑地克拉克不會在意我們剛說的話啦  
話說自我坦白身分那天起他就會監聽我的心跳等，你知道的他知道真相時嚇壞了，他沒想到神奇隊長會是那個他一直照顧的流浪兒童比利，但你放心，絕多數我對話的部分他會過濾，除非有關鍵字觸發"

那天超人直接跳起來大喊著  
"比利!我的拉奧啊居然是你!喔你快坐下讓我看看你的傷!  
喔拉奧啊這瘀青是上次任務的關係嗎?我現在去拿藥膏!  
不..不對!我們直接去醫療部吧!"  
"不等等!超人我還沒說完!!"  
克拉克無視著比利的掙扎抱著人就要飛走，還好機智的蝙蝠俠阻止了他，搞得因為比利年齡的問題原本想發脾氣的神奇女神等人都驚呆忘了質問，回想起那天混亂的場面的維克多笑出聲音 

"我看的出來，還有你知道關鍵字?"   
"喔我做過實驗，觸發的當下他就會打電話或直接出現在門口啦，都說蝙蝠俠是個控制狂，我看克拉克也差不多"說到這比利撇了撇嘴  
"你知道得因為魔法的緣故很多時候他會聽不到我心跳，這個時候他就要打電話啦!一開始我到永恆之岩沒訊號打不通，他被嚇得那個月都住我這，可怕的要命"  
那段時間真是突破比利的想像，一開始他還因為跟偶像一起住而激動，克拉克很會照顧人給他家人的感覺，這很棒但...他真的不是幼小無力地幼兒了晚上一起睡沒關係但克拉克每次都抱的超緊的，明明床很大啊，還有連上廁所都在門口當警衛，時刻緊盯著，每隔一段時間電話報知人在哪!  
holy moly感謝蝙蝠俠的相救，他躲到了韋恩莊園後克拉克被布魯斯約談後他才恢復正常，但他必須在進出永恆之岩時跟克拉克報備 

比利跟維克多他們兩人現在正在一間福西克市中心的小公寓裡打遊戲，不算很大但設備齊全，完整明亮的廚房、不錯的客廳跟陽台，臥室挺大的還附廁所，漂亮的落地窗外陽光明媚，比利還在陽台種植著不少魔法植物

這間公寓是蝙蝠俠以正義聯盟支援成員的理由準備給比利的，本來是要贊助一棟別墅的但比利不願意最後才改成這間中小型公寓，一開始比利堅持反對  
他12歲那年聯盟坦白年齡不是為了得到救助但蝙蝠俠以拯救世界之一的人卻連容身之處都沒有，這顯得聯盟其他人無能，事實上已經蝙蝠俠退讓了許多了 

維克多放鬆的環顧著周圍，卻隨便一看就能找到不少屬於超人的東西，門口的大尺寸拖鞋、衣架上掛著西裝外套，鞋櫃上星球日報記者的掛牌...，有著超級電腦腦袋的維克多隨便瞄幾眼就看到不少不屬於比利的東西

"到現在超人來的時候依舊跟你睡同一間房嗎?"  
"恩對啊，反正我習慣了，有甚麼問題嗎?"  
比利盯著電視螢幕的人物頭也不轉的回答著  
"...恩沒什麼...."  
到現在還睡同張床會不會太超過了點...說是監護人的身份照顧他但比利都15歲了還這樣?還有超人一直在監聽的問題，這會不會有點太超過啦?  
看著比利似乎不覺得有問題的粗神經維克多想了想決定把這事交給蝙蝠俠處理


End file.
